gta3dfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet
Sean "Sweet" Johnson is a character who appears as the deuteragonist in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is the leader of the Grove Street Families and the older brother of Carl Johnson Description Sweet is the leader of the Grove Street Families gang, which is based in Ganton, Los Santos. He is the eldest son of Beverly Johnson and the older brother of Carl, Kendl, and Brian. Sweet is also shown to have an unnamed girlfriend in two missions. History Backgroun Sweet was born to Beverly Johnson and an unnamed father in Los Santos. He was later present at the births of his three younger siblings, Carl, Kendl, and Brian. After 1987, Sweet became the leader of the Grove Street Families and recruited Big Smoke, Later on Ryder and Carl joined the gang. His younger brother Brian died in an accident, which Sweet blamed on his other brother Carl; this resulted in Carl leaving for Liberty City. Sweet then moved out into his own house, next door to his childhood home. throughout the game, Sweet is seen to have two different girlfriends, one of which Carl saved. However, since Sweet shows little to no attention when Carl throws his girl out near the end of the game, it is implied that Sweet and her are not in a relationship and he only has one girlfriend. Events of GTA San Andreas Beverly's Death :"No! Oh shit! Hell!" :―Sweet running to his mother's home, after the drive-by attack :"Carl, it's Sweet." :― :"Hey, wassup, Sweet? What you want?" :― :"I think you better come home. It's Momma... she's dead, bro." :―Sweet's call to Carl Sweet continued to lead the Grove Street Families, whose influence began to decline as their rivals began to manufacture and sell drugs. His childhood friend, Big Smoke, attempted to convince him to start selling drugs to help the Grove Street Families, but Sweet refused. The Ballas, with whom Big Smoke and Ryder (another childhood friend) are now connected with, decide to kill Sweet and perform a drive-by shooting on the Johnson house. The gang, however, instead kill his mother, which results in Carl Johnson returning from Liberty City. At the funeral, Sweet and his sister Kendl are reunited with their brother Carl. Sweet angered Kendl by insulting her boyfriend, and berated Carl for missing their brother's and mother's funerals. Sweet didn't trust Carl for a short time, but he later realized his true intentions of staying and helping the Grove Street Families. This resulted in a more brotherly relationship. Sweet then decided to have Carl work for the gang, including to putting the gang tag across Los Santos' poorer districts, killing some Ballas drug dealers, killing some Ballas attempting a drive-by, and meeting an old friend and killing Ballas gangsters in Jefferson. He also had Carl meetKendl's boyfriend Cesar Vialpando, leader of the rival Varrios Los Aztecas, with Carl reporting that he will be good to Kendl. Sweet's leadership and the gang's continued decline began to lead to factions within the Grove Street Families agitating to break away. This is shown during Sweet's Girl, where Sweet phones his brother requesting help to escape from the Seville Boulevard Families, who are have cornered him and his girlfriend in Playa del Seville. Carl manages to rescue them and later Sweet organizes a meeting for the various factions, including the Temple Drive Families, which is interupted by the police. The gang, however, continue to do well despite the fractions with Carltaking control of Glen Park and killing Kane, a high ranking member of the Ballas. Personality Sweet is described in the CRASH dossier (viewable in the instruction manual) as "naive, but powerful". He is intensely loyal to his neighborhood, but he can be harshly judgmental of people. As leader of the Grove Street Families he idealistically thought of using them as a means to keep crack and other hard drugs off the streets, and even when GSF's influence began to wane he refused to compromise. family and friends, and originally founded the Grove Street Families as a way of keeping his hood safe. When CJ leaves for Liberty City after Brian's death, he views it as a betrayal of both the gang and his family, and is reluctant to forgive him. Once CJ has proven himself, however, Sweet angrily stands up for him when others insult him. While in prison, Sweet becomes despondent and gives up hope of ever getting out. After his release from prison, Sweet becomes angry at CJ all over again over CJ's decision to abandon Grove Street. He refuses to go see any of the properties CJ has acquired, and returns to his house in Ganton. Unlike the leaders of the Ballas and the Los Santos Vagos, Sweet is not a coward and often leads attacks on the rival gangs' home turf. Equipment Weapons *Colt M1911 - A standard 9mm pistol commonly used by gangs and standard issued weapon for Police Officers, he is seen using it in the mission Sweet's Girl to kill Seville Boulevard Families and destroying their cars. It also briefly used in mission Sweet & Kendl to againstBallas. A Glock 17 is seen in cutscenes of End of the Line. *IMI Desert Eagle - A powerful pistol that use .50 caliber and deals higher damage than a normal pistol, it is only seen in the cutscenes ofEnd of the Line. *TEC 9 - A fully automatic machine pistol that has slow rate of fire, he is seen using it in the mission Drive Thru, Drive-By and House Party to kill Ballas. *Micro Uzi - A fully automatic pistol that have high rate of fire, he is seen using it in mission Los Sepulcros to kill Ballas. *Heckler Koch MP5 - A submachine gun that have good accuracy and higher damage than machine pistol, he is seen using it in missionReuniting the Families and The Green Sabre against Ballas and SWAT officers. *AK-47 - A powerful assault rifle that deals high damage but slow rate of fire and high recoil, he is seen using it in mission Home Coming,Beat Down on B Dup and Grove 4 Life to kill Ballas. Vehicle Sweet owns a bright blue Greenwood. The licence plate on Sweet's Greenwood is GROVE4L. Sweet's Greenwood is destroyed during the mission Reuniting the Families, after being driven through a Sprunk advertising board, falling onto a highway and hitting a gas tanker. Sweet later purchases another blue Greenwood, and, when Carl complains that he "I can't believe you bought that same bucket-ass car", tells Carl that "if it ain't broke, don't fix it". Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *First Mission (Voice) *Sweet & Kendl *Tagging Up Turf (Boss) *Cleaning the Hood (Boss) *Drive-Thru (Boss) *Nines and AKs (Boss) *OG Loc *Drive-By (Boss) *Sweet's Girl (Boss) *Cesar Vialpando (Boss) *Doberman (Voice/Boss) *Los Sepulcros (Boss) *House Party *Reuniting the Families (Boss) *The Green Sabre (Boss/Arrested) *Badlands (Post-mission phone call) *Saint Mark's Bistro (Post-mission phone call) *Home Coming (Released) *Beat Down on B Dup (Boss) *Grove 4 Life (Boss) *Riot (Boss) *Los Desperados (Boss) *End of the Line (Boss)